


My Brother

by marose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, basically this is thor and loki calling each other brother and getting off on it thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marose/pseuds/marose
Summary: tiny ficlet of the boyspure smut and nothing more





	My Brother

“Just look at you,” Thor says into Loki’s ear, breathless, the words hot against Loki’s skin. “So tiny, Loki. Gods, my hands nearly wrap right around your waist.”

Loki braces his hands against the wall in front of him, pushes his hips back hard, forces Thor to go deeper, sets the pace to quicken. Thor’s fingers dig in more insistently, leaving purple smudges that’ll fade too soon.

“Loki,” he pants, reverent, cloying, _too much_.

“Shut up,” Loki begs, reaching behind him to pull at Thor’s hair, too rough to be sensual but making Thor moan loud regardless.

Thor inhales Loki’s rage and breathes out love, and it makes Loki’s knees shake in a way he can’t even admit to himself.

“Brat,” Thor mumbles, voice barely more than an amused vibration in his chest, rumbling out to travel down Loki’s spine. “My Prince,” Thor continues, too soft, kissing and licking and sucking at the side of Loki’s throat, coaxing Loki’s voice from him in the form of a deep growl.

An answering call escapes Thor at the sound, his teeth grazing Loki's skin, and Loki tightens his grip in the gold of Thor’s hair, whether to pull him away or force him closer, neither of them can tell.

“My brother,” Thor groans, losing himself in the push-pull, grinding his hips in a way that has Loki’s eyes rolling back, has him helplessly keening, head lolling in pleasure. “ _Baby brother._ ”

Loki shakes with the first threat of completion, clenches tight around where Thor is carving out a space for himself. It makes Thor feel even bigger inside him, makes Loki heave a desperate breath.

He’s losing this fight, can feel it in the quiver of his belly, in the way he spreads his legs wider, needy.

Loki clenches his teeth, swims against the tide. He hasn’t lost yet and he’s not about to.

“So _big,_ ” Loki breathes, just loud enough. “All _mine._ ” He lets himself fall forward against the wall, lets his back arch, and reaches his now free hand back to grip at the soft cushion of Thor’s hip. “My big brother.”

Thor’s so _easy._ He groans into Loki’s hair, pushes him harder against the wall as he plasters himself across Loki’s back, and grinds his cock in deep, forcing himself in as he forces Loki’s breath out. Loki can feel him inside, hot and wet, dripping down the back of Loki’s thighs.

Loki grins, smug and satisfied, as Thor has to reach around with clumsy fingers to stroke Loki to his climax. It gets a closer call every time, but the thought of Thor finally achieving his goal of making Loki come untouched and then tiring of the game has Loki holding out.

As long as Loki keeps winning, their game can continue, and there’s not much Loki loves more than playing with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> originally a post hijack on tumblr that ran away with me  
> go follow allthingsthorki on tumblr if you aren't already  
> they're ummm inspiring


End file.
